Blood stained emotion
by Haruka Sasaki
Summary: Hananichi's life has been turned upside down, with a family thats broken and the recently move to Cross Acadamy not going so well. but when a job set by kaien leads to a unexpected friendship her life only twists more. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Third time's the charm," I whispered to myself as I walked through the tall oak doors that lead to my classroom, "hopefully today will be better."

Okay, I think I better explain before you get confused. I'm Hananichi Ozara, daughter of Kanari and Tsuyoi Ozara. I came to Cross Academy two days ago with my brother, Yakadere, but he's been here longer than me. It seems that I don't have the same ability that he does; everyone I've tried to speak too has ignored me. Everyone, even that guy I sit next to in class, he thinks I'm a freak, rich from a guy who has gray hair. I suppose he think's that because he's seen my drawings.

I took my seat, trying my best to ignore the stares all but two or three people were giving me.

"Hey," the girl in front of me said, "I'm Yuki, it's nice to meet you, sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner, I just get so sleepy during class."

"That's okay, Cross-san," I beamed down at the girl before me stretching out my hand, "Hananichi Ozara."

Yuki took my hand, hesitantly, but it was a start.

I could feel a presence in the seat next to me, and sure enough that gray haired bully sat in his place, towering over me. He didn't look at me, he didn't even acknowledge me… he just sat there like he always did.

The teacher walked in, the heavy looking book resting on his shoulder as usual, like a bird of prey waiting for the go ahead from its master to kill and kill it did with the dreaded maths.

I reached for a piece of paper from the inside of my blazer. When my hand had found what it was looking for, it began to carefully unfold the paper time bomb, an explosion of scribbled words and doodles stood out from the cream parchment. My eyes hunted for a fresh spot, before the fury of my pencil attacked the page, etching the haunting pictures from my dreams. Maths was the perfect time for me to search for the cause of my nightmares, as I sucked majorly at it.

"Drawing again, what are you a child?" the gray haired boy hissed under his breath, so as not to be heard by the teacher.

"What's it to you? Old man" I retorted.

"What did you say?" the grouchy old dude replied, angrily.

"What? Do you need a hearing aid or something, are you that old?" I was trying hard not to let the poison spill out from my words put it was failing badly.

"It's not old men you should worry about, you should worry about how messed up your family are," he spat back.

I rose from my chair, upsetting the chalk's rhythm as it scratched against the black board, trying incredibly hard not to lose control. I smiled at the cocky gray boy in front of me, his eyes filled with murky feelings, took the book in front of me and wacked Kiryu hard around the back of his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think I'll have to remove myself for this class, sorry once again." And with that I turned and left, ignoring the cuss the boy made under his breath, closed the door and then cussed myself as I remembered that I had left my bag in the classroom.

I took off towards the dorms in search of spare change, having already made up my mind to visit the sundae bar in town my brother had told me about.

~~#~~

I sat at the window in the café, listerning for the clock, so I could be sure it was the end of school.

This was the second time I had done this, I couldn't help it! I've always been like this. My brother is just the same, if we get angry or annoyed we complete lose it. He recently trashed my father's study in a blind rage, but he would tell me why he lost it.

There was my cue, picking up my blazer and the napkin I had used as drawing practise, I payed the lady adding a tip for letting me stay long after I had finished my sundae.

"Thanks again," I smiled at the lady.

I walked through the now crowded street, feeling more and more regret with every step I took.

The town is only a couple of minutes from cross academy, but it felt like it took hours. I hovered at the gate, dreading the moment I would walk through them.

"Oi, Hana," a familiar voice boomed, if there wasn't people looking then, they were now.

"Yakadere?" I said, walking past my tall brother.

"I can't believe that you skipped a whole day. AGAIN." He yelled, his usually pale white face, turning scarlet under his long punkish hairstyle.

"Yeah… your point?" I sighed, knowing all too well what is next words would be.

"Hana, if you fail your exams, you'll be unsuccessful and I won't be paying for you living expenses." he moaned.

My brother is the most hypocritical person you will ever know, forever moaning about his friends doing things wrong and then not taking his own advice and doing wrong himself. He has a brother complex; he's always looking out for me and scalding me for doing things wrong. It's anoying.

"Erm, Yaka… if I remember rightly you played hooky first day back." With that said I turned and took my leave, ignoring my brother come back.

I don't partially understand what happened next, I must have tripped over a blade of grass or something, because I was now lying on the ground, listening to the harsh laughter around me. I laid there for a while, recovering, before someone picked me up by the scruff of my neck, grabbed my hand violently and pulled me away.

Aww man, that gray haired guy probably wants to finish the fight I started, I thought as I recognised the boy who was dragging me. I didn't stop him, I was feeling way too sick to fight back. That sundae was amazing, but it was way too sweet.

I was suddenly in the headmaster's office.

"Hana, I though your parents had stopped this foolish behaviour," the famous vampire hunter said disappointed.

"I'm sorry headmaster, but I can't help this. My parents were the source of this fight anyway."

"I'll give you a light caution, this time." The headmaster adjusted his specs, and then gave me one of his stupid looks. I didn't mind his weirdness; it made me smile, inside of course.

"thank you headmaster, I'll try my best too-"

I didn't have time to finish because I was pushed roughly out of his office and then violently pushed against the wall.

"Sorry to you to, Kiryu-san. How's your head?" I stared blankly into the lilac pits of darkness that represent eyes, honestly not surprised at his violent gesture.

"Its fine thanks," he spat, "I thought you might like this back," he handed the crinkled paper I had scribbled on before the verbal assault this morning.

I shifted my weight ever so slightly, positioning my foot in-between his, then snatched the paper from his hands and brought my knee hard into his groin. His face screwed up as he let out a satisfying groan and slid to the floor, gasping for air as he did.

"I apologised, I didn't say I'd put up with your anger. It seems we've put ourselves in each other's bad books already." I giggled evilly. What? He deserved it.

~~#~~

Just as the nights before, I was unable to sleep so I went down to the hole in under the bridge. The only problem is that I had gotten too comfortable and fallen asleep and now the tide had come in.

I called out into the darkness in a hope that someone would hear, but no one came. It was at least an hour before I heard footsteps.

"Hello? Is someone up there? Please help! I'm stuck! I'll drown!" I screamed, terrified.

I would have literally cried for relief, if only Kiryu hadn't stuck his head over the side of the bridge.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" his voice sounded more annoyed than normal.

"Erm…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him why, embarrassed.

Zero jumped down from the bridge landing on the pebble beach that had led down to the cubby hole i was stuck in.

"Why don't you just swim round? The waters are safe you know?" he asked, making a face that said 'not impressed'.

"That'll be a neat trick, seeing I can't swim," I laughed nervously, as my hand slipped on the mossy rock that I was clinging too.

"I don't have time for this," he sighed, walking back up the bank and out of sight.

"NO! WAIT! COME BACK! Come back…" I could feel the warm tears trickle down my face as my voice trailed off.

"You seriously can't swim?" Kiryu's voice faded in once again as he walked back down the slope.

"No! I was being serious," I wept, embarrassed and scared.

"Then why did you come down here?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"It reminds me of home, we used to have a fish tank a huge one, but it got destroyed when… " the name caught in my throat, as huge bout of tears swept down my cheeks.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." Kiryu interrupted, his eyes filled with distant sadness, like he was remembering something.

He waded into the river and held out a hand, which I took without hesitation. He then gently prised me off my perch and lifted me into a cradle. I grabbed at his shirt, afraid to let go.

"In future, go down there with someone and maybe not at night," his voice boomed in my ear, did it always sound this… comforting.

"Someone? Who would even talk to me, let alone go to a weird place like that." I asked him.

"You'll find someone," Kiryu sighed, "but I suppose I haven't been the best help. Sorry about this morning."

"No I'm sorry Kiryu-san I should have called you an old man." I said moppingup the last of my tears.

"Why do you speak so formally?" he asked, turning his back to me.

I shrugged, "old habit, I suppose."

"Back to your dorm, now!" Zero suddenly yelled, his monotone voice resonating in the silence. I ignored his order.

"It's stupid, you and Yuki having to stay awake so late just to protect those Mon-. " I stopped myself before I revealed my secret.

I hated those night-class students. Damn Vampire's.

Zero acted as if he hadn't heard, and walked hurriedly in the other direction.

I watched his back has he disappeared into the darkness.

What was that sadness in his eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred my drink absently, nodding whenever Yuki stopped for a breath.

I was knackered. When I got back to my dorm last night, I just couldn't settle, resulting in another night without a decent sleep.

"Yuki… did you scratch your hands last night?" I asked suddenly, interrupting her conversation.

"Erm… yeah, why?" she asked.

"I just wondered, your plaster is peeling off by the way." I replied, looking up at everyone who was eying me. I was fed up with this.

"Okay, put your hands up, who thinks I'm weird?" I yelled there were some strange looks, but little by little hands started to creep up.

I pointed towards a girl close to me. "What exactly makes me weird?" I asked her fearlessly.

"You just…. Look different," the girl replied hesitantly.

"Thank you," I smiled at her before addressing the whole of the cafeteria, "how many of you have actually spoken to me?"

This time, only three hands went up, Zero, Yuki and her friend, Yuri.

"There you have it, please don't judge me by looks. Please don't ignore me; I'm just trying to make friends. Thank you" I yelled again.

"Sorry you were saying, Yuki," I continued, as if nothing had happened.

I seemed as if my little chat this lunch worked, people started to talk to me. I smiled at myself in the crystal clear waters underneath me. Smiling was new; I hadn't done that in a while.

"Hana!"

I dodged my brother's attempt at freaking me out, watching in amusement as he plunged into the depths below.

"Serves you right," I laughed and then stopped myself, laughing was new too.

"Yeah real funny," he said, grapping my leg and dragged me off the ledge, or trying to anyway.

My nails grated against the cobbles as he succeeded to pull me off the bridge. A loud splashing noise and wetness in my shoes signalled a defeat. I grabbed onto Yakadere's Arm and watched as several other students followed Yaka's lead.

"Hey! Get outta there! What are you? Kids?" Zero's voice boomed through the babble of students.

"Oops, maybe we should get out now," Yakadere laughed as Zero walked past and shot us a look.

"Hana, The headmaster wants to talk to you," Zero barked, before yelling at a couple for playing tonsil hockey.

"That guy could make diamonds, if he put coal up his ass. He's a bit too tight." Yakadere laughed, helping me up the pebble bank.

"He's not that bad," I replied.

"Oh, someone has a crush," Yakadere nudged my elbow, just as I pinched his ear, which made him stop.

"I don't have a crush, I was just saying," I stated, honestly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so you up for Sunday?" he smiled.

"Yeah, look I'll see you later. I better not make the headmaster wait." And with that I walked towards the school.

The sun was setting as I reached the headmaster's office, which made me even sleepier.

"Headmaster Cross? Hello?" I asked the empty room, "don't ask for me then disappear."

A clicking noise came from a door on the far side of his office. The tall weirdo stepped through from the other side closely followed by Yuki.

"What's wrong?" I asked, picking up the sadness in yuki's eyes.

"Nothing, don't worry," she shook it off.

"Please sit," the Headmaster gestured to an elegant green chair. I almost leaped onto the plush green pillows, it just looked so inviting.

"What can I do for you Cross-kun?" I smiled at the blonde headed vampire hunter. It was out of hours so I was allowed to call him that.

As my family didn't have much money, they haggled with the headmaster and now my skills in detection were his to use when needed in exchange for a place at Cross Academy. I wasn't bothered but my brother was, then again that guy always looks angry. Anyways that's why I can call him Kaien.

"As Valentine's Day is coming up, it's going to become harder for Yuki and Zero to keep the night class and day class separate. I would like you to become a temporary disciplinary committee member. This unfortunately means you'll have to work night shift too," Kaien admitted, his bluntness was something else I liked about him.

"Okay," I obliged, "but how will that help?"

Master Kaien passed me a neatly folded piece of cloth, a strange symbol inked into the blindingly white fabric.

"Your experience with vampires makes you a hard one to bite. Not only that, but your well trained with a Katana. I believe that your Split blade is made of Platinum and you put an anti-vampire spell on it after Ayumu left. Am I right?" Master Cross asked, a serious tone filling his voice.

"You are correct Master Cross, but I still don't know how I can help," I admitted, puzzled.

"I need you to closely guard the vampires, without Zero or Yuki knowing. Remember that they don't know that you know about who they are. I also have one more favour. I would like you to try and find out what's up with Zero; he's been acting weird lately. You'll start tomorrow?" Master Kaien Sighed.

"Yes, Master," I took the cloth, bowed deeply and then walked out of his office.

I couldn't deny that Kiryu-san was acting weird. Yesterday's sudden mood change was enough evidence. Maybe a gradual approach wouldn't work. Kiryu looks very reserved and by the sounds of it not even Yuki knows half the things he gets up to. Then again, a direct approach might be just as hard.

I stood and pondered my chances, wondering was would be best.

Making up my mind, I took off towards my room to get my split blade. There was nothing to lose in the end. I will try and find Zero, to ask what the sadness in his eyes was yesterday; maybe it will lead to the truth.

It didn't take long to find Kiryu; He was stumbling through the forest aimlessly, as if he was drunk. Slamming into trees and tripping over his feet, it was embarrassing to watch.

"Erm…Kiryu-san?" I called at him through the darkness but got no reply, don't tell me I had lost him already.

I dashed through the trees and sighed. I would thought I had lost him, if I hadn't have seen him out of the corner of my eye. His pale, exhausted figure was slumped against a tall dark oak.

"Kiryu-san?" I asked, kneeling in front of him, "are you ok?"

He slid his hand in front of his face, was he embarrassed?

"Go," he whispered hoarsely, was he thirsty?

"Go…?" I asked, waiting for the rest of his sentence.

"GO AWAY!" he roared suddenly, making me jump, "GET OUT OF HERE,"

So he was angry, or was he upset?

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I replied stubbornly, but softly so as not to upset him further.

His hand lurched forward, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me into a forced hug. I struggled against his strength, trying desperately to get away, something wasn't right. Two sharp objects rested against my neck, I was right to investigate sooner rather than later. I punched Kiryu hard in the side, knocking the wind out of him enough to get out of his grasp, I then shot my hand forward, dived it into this blazer, retrieved his anti-vampire gun and the pill box that was in his pocket.

Holding the gun to Zero's forehead, I searched his glowing red eyes, looking for any sign of sanity. The glowing red faded out and the worn out Kiryu slid his hands in front of his face again.

"Vampire," I announced, saddened "how could I not have seen it sooner?" I knelt in front of him again, not moving the gun or my eyes for a second.

"Shot me," his pained voice echoed from underneath his hands. How long had he been like this? How long had he suffered from thirst?

"How long have you been taking the pills?" I asked, flicking the safety catch automatically.

"SHOT ME!" Zero roared, his hands slipping from his face, "stop playing around."

"I'm not, I need to know," I replied.

I stared into his eyes, the angry lilac screaming at me, all the lust had faded from them leaving torment in its place. I lifted the bloody rose from Kiryu's head.

"Why," he asked, his face filled with sorrow.

"I don't see the same hell in your eyes as most vampires do," I stated, throwing the gun to the floor, "besides… Cross Academy needs you."

I stood up, walk back through where I came, we'll I tried but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't tell anyone, not even your brother," he said, his voice had softened again.

"So you do know then," I replied, turning to face him.

"The Headmaster told me, about your family. About how they all got turned into Vampires," he confessed his voice as monotone as usual. "Besides, if you didn't know Vampires existed, you wouldn't have reacted as you did."

I bit my lip; it didn't take much to remember that day. The day Ayumu Ito invited himself into my house and turned my life upside down, torturing me and turning my parents and brother into vampires. Shattered memories echoed in my ears, the smashing of the giant fish tank in the living room, the screeching noises of Ayumu running his nails over the walls.

"Hana?" Zero's voice brought me back to earth. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

I nodded, "how long have you been taking the pills for? Kiryu-san," I asked again.

There was a loud thwacking sound that seemed to come from nowhere.

"What do you think you're doing?" A low familiar voice boomed from behind me. "Hana's blood is mine,"

I turned around to see my sour faced brother, his fist extended past my head, imbedded in Kiryu's hand.

"Weren't you moaning about how people should mind their own bee's wax, yesterday if I recall." I sighed, pinching his arm, "and when since have I been your blood bag?"

"I dunno, it sounded cooler in my head," Yaka replied, flustered.

"Shut up vampire! you think it's funny to talk about people that way!" Zero voice had completely changed tone, it was agitated and tortured.

"It was a joke," Yaka retorted.

Zero pointed his gun at Yaka. Had he picked it up earlier?

"Zero-san, NO!" I yelled, reaching for the barrel and shooting my other hand forward to push his head away, he let go of the bloody rose.

I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the Headmasters quarters.

It wasn't long before, reached the headmasters office. Zero was sent in leaving me and Yakadere outside.

"You sent her to find out what was wrong with me, despite the fact you knew all along!" Zero's voice boomed through the wall, "I don't want help!"

"I thought we had problems, seems I still have much to learn," Yaka sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Same here, Kiryu-san could even handle a joke about blood. It makes me wonder if he has had trouble the Tablets." I replied, thoughtfully.

The door swung forward, and a sulky Kiryu stalked off down the corridor, hands buried deeply into his pockets.

"Hana, Yaka please come it," Kaien called from the room beyond.

Master Kaien's desk looked more like modern art, huge splinters sticking out in odd places and chunks of wood missing.

"Remind me never to piss him off," Yaka whispered under his breath.

"Hana, I would like you to keep an eye on Zero for me. I hope you don't mind but I've volunteered you to be his physiatrist." Kaien smiled, what was the evil glint I could see in his eyes?

I dragged myself to the old lodging house on Campus, my dorm. Opened the door, threw my keys into the ash tray on the table and plonked onto the bed.

There weren't any free rooms in the girl's dorm, due to my late arrival, so Kaien gave me this room. It was more than I asked for, but he insisted that I use this room. It was more like an apartment, there was a decent sized bathroom and the kitchen was great, but I liked the bed most of all because it's so soft.

"What a weird day," I sighed, "I wonder if Zero will talk to me tomorrow,"

"Could I talk to you now?"

I almost fell out of the bed, how the hell did he manage to get in here?


End file.
